


missing home

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: Len cheers you up when homesickness and alcohol consumption are combined *request





	missing home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 8-26-17
> 
> https://yallneedtrek.tumblr.com/post/164654729009/missing-home

It has been a very long week working aboard the Enterprise and you just want to relax in your room, curled up reading a book on your PADD. Unfortunately for you, there was a group gathering in the bar, and your friend and captain, Jim Kirk, insisted you come and have fun. At least you could get a drink while you were there.

One drink turned into two, and two turned to three, and then you stopped counting. You couldn’t remember the last time you let yourself actually have fun. After getting buzzed, you couldn’t quite shut up. Most of your friends thought it was funny, Pavel and Scotty even asking questions and getting you to tell your secrets. After telling everybody about your most embarrassing memory at the Academy, your friend Leonard thought it was time you go to sleep.

“C'mon YN, let’s get you to bed.”

“You’re no fun, Len,” you grumble but stand up anyway, stumbling a little. Leonard catches you by the shoulders and straightens you up, making sure to throw your arm around his own shoulder as you start to leave the bar.

Jim, happy to see you walking so closely with his best friend, exclaims, “Have fun you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“There’s not much that you don’t do, Kirk,” you say laughing, Len chuckling along.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Bones told the remaining group in farewell.

Making your way out of the bar, you stumble into the corridor. Leonard catches you once again and makes sure to have a steady hold this time. He guides you into the turbo lift and directs it to the deck your quarters are located on. Exiting the lift, you make your way to your room and input the entry code for your door and enter. Leonard helps you to sit on your couch and makes sure you don’t fall over.

Bones sits down next to you on the couch and you make yourself comfortable, leaning your head on his shoulder. Something had been bothering him and he decided to ask you a question.

“YN, I’ve known you since we started the ‘Fleet, what’s up with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Len, I feel perfectly fine,” you say defensively.

“In all the time I’ve known you, you haven’t gotten drunk without a good reason, so spill,” Leonard says sternly.

You sigh, giving in. “I’ve had a really long week. A really long month, actually. It’s just hard being so far from home for so long. I miss my family, my friends, my dog. I miss having my feet planted on the ground. I love being a part of Starfleet and being out here in the unknown, but I just need something familiar, you know?”

Leonard takes a moment to think his next words out. “I think we all need something familiar sometimes. It’s not bad to miss home. Maybe you should take tomorrow off and sleep off the headache that I know you’ll have. If anybody has a problem with it, tell them to come to me. Medical override and what have you.”

“You’re the best. Thank you for taking care of me, Len.”

“You’re welcome, Darlin’,” he replies sweetly before kissing your temple. “Now Let’s get you in bed.”

After helping you take off your shoes, Leonard assists you to your bed and sets you down on it. “I’ll see you tomorrow for that hangover,” he says softly, “goodnight Darlin’.”


End file.
